The following invention relates to a data projector with an internal printer. More particularly, though not exclusively, the invention relates to a data projector having a pagewidth drop on demand ink jet printhead and a source of print media located in the projector body.
It is known to make presentations to a group of people using a data projector connected to a portable computer. Using appropriate software, the portable computer can generate a sequence of text and/or graphic images for projection upon a screen using the projector.
The portable computer might also be connected to a printer. However, if a member or members of the group require a printout of an image on a screen, printer driver software must be activated by the operator of the portable computer. Usually, a printer driver-associated window appears in the screen to report the status of any printing request. Such a window would be disruptive to the overall presentation as it would appear on the image being projected onto the screen. This would be disruptive, particularly if only one person of the group required a printout.
The attachment of a separate printer to the portable computer would also be generally inconvenient as there would be separate cabling required between the computer and the printer and the printer would need a power supply, possibly requiring the use of an electrical double adaptor or the like.